herofandomcom-20200223-history
One-Above-All (Marvel)
The One-Above-All (also known as "Above All Others") is the true Monotheistic Supreme God of the Marvel Multiverse and the sole master of the cosmic overseer; The Living Tribunal. The One-Above-All is the supreme creator of all existence in the Marvel multiverse and is considered to be the most powerful character in Marvel. Biography The One-Above-All created the multiverse itself in the beginning of creation and after creating it, created the Living Tribunal to oversee the Multiverse and act as its sole and highest authority as well as its overseer. Appearance in the Comics When Beta Ray Bill died in his battle with Asteroth, he first appeared presumably as a mysterious, glowing white-robed man who then used his powers to revive the dead gladiator. When the Fantastic Four journeyed beyond the planes of existence, they entered the realm of the One-Above-All where he was taking the form of Jack Darby. The One-Above-All appeared in front of a pregnant Susan Storm, who was fearing for her husband's death at the hands of the Silver Surfer gave her hope by healing Reed Richard's severely damaged face and afterwards sent them home. He made another appearance as a homeless man in the street and was advising Peter Parker known as Spider-Man to see his dying Aunt May. He also comforts him that he should let her die because death is a natural part of life. Unfortunately, Peter does not take his advice. When the Thing died, the One-Above-All appeared and congratulates the Fantastic Four for exploring the multiverse whom the latter promised extraordinary new wonders in the later years and afterwards resurrected the Thing. Power and Abilities As the Supreme Being of the Marvel Multiverse, the One-Above-All is Omnipotent, Omnipresent, and Omniscient. He is capable of taking numerous forms such as white-robed man or a homeless man. Unsurprisingly, he is also capable of resurrection such as when Beta Ray Bill died in battle, the deity revived him soon afterwards. Even when Thanos had the almighty powers of the Infinite Gauntlet at his disposal, it was noted he was still infinitely more powerful than Thanos himself. Only he has the power to command the Judge of the Multiverse, the Living Tribunal to which the latter yields. Above all (pun intended), he is supremely powerful as he is infinitely above all of creation in the Marvel Multiverse. Trivia *One-Above-All was created with the intent to explain creator mandates over the comics. As Stan Lee was the creator of many of Marvel's heroes/teams the current writing teams of Marvel would always seed to his input. *With the death of Stan Lee, The-One-Above-All will still be a mouth-piece for out-of-universe forces with control over the creative team to speak directly with the denizens of Marvel just not for Stan Lee specifically anymore. *The One-Above-All is the Marvel Counterpart to the DC deity known as The Presence. *This deity should not be confused with the Celestial One member known as the One Above All. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Symbolic Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Harbingers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Rejected Good Articles Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Good Category:Reality Warper Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Bigger Good